


sweet n' sour

by omoris



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, idk what the title should be and it shows, two dumbasses doing gay things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omoris/pseuds/omoris
Summary: herolemon oneshots bc we need more of them(@customrun on tumblr)
Relationships: Hero Cookie/Lemon Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	sweet n' sour

**Author's Note:**

> otpprompts: exploring each others bodies, but not in a sexual way. finding their different birthmarks, looking over each others scars and sharing the stories behind them, running their hands over one another and just appreciating the feeling of the other person next to them
> 
> i've had this doc for months with a few ideas on it already, i hate how this was the only one i could finish  
> i wrote this at 1am so the tonal changes at the end are weird

it was midnight, but neither of them could sleep. they laid together, bodies entangled. soft skin-on-skin contact was such a weird sensation for lemon, he was only used to flickers of electricity and the pain of damaged skin. this didn’t happen that often, where they would both be shirtless under covers and not do anything, but he loved it. he let out a content sigh, nuzzling closer into hero’s chest. in response, he hummed in delight.

“where’d this come from..?” lemon hazily murmured, running his hand down a scar on his partner’s neck. 

“hm? oh that was-” hero stretched and yawned, covering his mouth “that’s from an accident i had a long time ago.. it was when i first started to make my first hero suit, i think. i accidentally got a cut from my helmet being too tight.”

“too tight? the helmet i saw was big and clunky.” 

“why’d you think i made it that way?” hero smiled a little, “i wasn’t that experienced, so it was a pretty simple solution.”

“even if it was ugly.” his boyfriend smiled back, looking up at him.

“hey! i didn’t care much about the appearance of it back then. as long as it worked. and before you say anything- it did work for awhile!!”

lemon stuck his tongue out, too lazy to keep the snarkiness going. hero hummed again (it was a song lemon couldn’t recognise, but it was probably from a film) as he half-cupped lemon’s face in his hand and slowly went down. lemon always wore his mismatched gloves and long sleeved sweaters, he proclaimed it was part of his aesthetic, so seeing his arms bare felt as if hero was being trusted with a secret. lemon quickly realised what hero was staring at and his heart fluttered, mixed with love and a hint of surprise.

hero knew about lemon’s past and what he was, he was told a long time ago, but he never saw how bad the scars were. infact, he’s pretty sure lemon has way more than he does, which is ironic considering who’s the one fighting. hero almost felt compelled to ask lemon where all of these came from, especially the ones on his arms - there were so many there, most of them looked like electricity - but he knew lemon didn’t like answering questions that much. hero didn’t realise he was holding his breath until his body practically gasped for it. he gently ran his thumb down the scars, mesmerised.

lemon blushed, almost leaning into his touch “well- uh. you can probably guess where these ones came from.” he didn’t need to specify, it was obvious what he meant. the lightning he has was bound to cause him damage at first, even now in rare moments it’s hard to control. 

“some of these look…” hero couldn’t say it. he’s definitely going to look over them in the morning, he feels dumb for not doing it before “is your powers supposed to do that to you? they look like they hurt.”

“they did, but now it’s fine. had to learn how to control it myself mostly, but i had help along the way.” he winked at him. 

“yeah i know, but the others?” there was a hint of concern in his voice. 

“..oh. uhm.” lemon looked away, suddenly shrinking in himself, “they were, uh. some of them were from the scientists and their tests. some of them were from… me. on purpose.”

hero frowned. he knew it, but he really didn’t want to say it. “lem, i- i’m sorry. for not getting you sooner.”

“it’s whatever, you didn’t know me at the time. we can talk about it more tomorrow.” the tension was awkward now. hero felt stupid for asking. they looked away from eachother, despite being so unbareably close, and stayed like this for a few seconds. but then, still looking away, lemon gingerly wrapped his leg around hero’s, hugging him again, “thanks for caring about me though, i guess.”

“i’ll always care about you.” hero smiles a little and strokes his boyfriend’s hair, “also, are you wearing the cat stockings again? why do you always do this.”

“nya, motherfucker.” lemon smiled back, relaxing again. hero sighed lovingly, he’ll never understand the struggle of being an e-boy.


End file.
